Lost in the Darkness
by XxShadows-And-RosesxX
Summary: Lost in the Darkness - The first fanfiction in the Darkness series. Shadow thinks he has his whole little world together, until something attacks him. Now he's seeing strange shadows everywhere, and theres a constant buzz in the back of his mind. To make things interesting, Shadow finds out Rouge is hiding a secret. Whats one to do when your life turns upside down?


I sat in a comfortable swivel chair behind my red oak desk at the G.U.N. head quarters, and I took a quick drink from a nearby water bottle. I had a laptop set up on my desk which was currently in use to play songs that involved soft violins and pianos. The calming music helped me concentrate as I filled out paper work about my previous mission I had undertaken.

Paperwork. Its the one thing about G.U.N. I absolutely hate doing. I sighed and looked up at the clock. It was almost 11:45 PM and I still had twenty four more sheets to fill out. I clenched my firsts and unclenched them to remove the cramps I was getting. Just outside the door of my office I could hear a vacuum cleaner running. The janitor was making his normal rounds. I looked down at my pen and I realized it was starting to get low on ink, so I threw it into the trash bin under my desk and grabbed a new one.

I finished the page I was on and grabbed the next sheet. One down, twenty-three more to go.

My ears perked up as I heard my doorknob twist. I looked up and in walked the new recruit, and my apprentice, Tasha. I groaned quietly. Tasha was a caramel brown cat with emerald green eyes. She quickly wiped a stray strand of her dark chocolate colored hair out of her face as she walked towards me. She was wearing a forest green tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and flip-flops. I noticed right away that she was carrying a mug of something and a large stack of papers.

She set them down on the desk in front of me, before she to sat on my desk. "Here." She said. "The Commander wanted me to give these to you."

"Why do you always do that?" I asked

"Do what?" She looked at me with an odd light in her eyes that I didn't like.

"Nevermind." I said quickly. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Tasha shrugged, as she handed me the mug she had been holding. "Here. I figured you'd be hungry right about now."

I looked at her, "What is it?"

"Its a beef and potato soup. It was left over from dinner, and I knew you'd be staying in late tonight."

I took the mug from her and saw there was a spoon already in it. I sniffed the soup. It smelled okay but I wasn't about to let her know that. "I'll eat it later." Then I added, "Now if that is all you want to tell me, then go."

Tasha sighed, "You could be nicer to me you know."

I looked her in the eye as I stated clearly. "We may work together, but that does not mean we are friends."

Tasha rolled her eyes at me. "That's not what I am asking! All I am asking is that you talk nicer to me. Its the least you could do."

'The least I can do?' I thought angrily to myself. '_I've been helping her nonstop since she got here, showing her around and showing her the ropes. And all she ever does it ignore me and make my life miserable. This is what I get for trying to do my job right?_' I said nothing letting my silence be her answer.

Tasha said nothing but as she left I heard her mutter, "Sheesh. Shadow really is an idiot."

'_And_ _Tasha_ _is_ _immature_.' I thought. As soon as she shut the door behind her, I lifted the spoon to my lips and took a quick bite. The soap was hot, but it tasted good. As I ate, I could feel the pangs in my stomach weaken, as the food gave me nourishment. I turned back to the paperwork before me and finished filling out the form.

I looked at my phone and saw that Rouge had texted me. I read her text, which asked, "Hey Shads? Are you going to be late tonight or should I wait up for you?"

I checked the time and saw that she had sent it at seven o'clock. I thought about it for a moment, but then I figured she'd have already gone to bed so I didn't reply. I knew Rouge would be angry if I woke her up from sleeping.

* * *

I yawned as I looked at the clock. For a moment I couldn't read it because my vision had blurred and I was going cross eyed. I quickly rubbed my eyes and shook my head to clear it. I looked at the clock again. Two AM, the clock read. I smiled weakly, I finally finished the twenty-three sheets. Then I looked back at the stack Tasha had placed on my desk. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to go through them tonight, so I quickly put them in my filing cabinet. I grabbed my jean jacket that I had left hanging on over my hair and slipped it on. Then I grabbed the cup, I'd drop it off in the kitchen on my way out the door.

I turned out the light to my office and locked the door. As I headed towards the kitchen, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched. I whipped around but saw no-one in the large hallway. I clenched my teeth. I was just jumpy for no reason. I set the dirty dishes in the sink, and on my way out the door I filled out my time card and walked through the large doors in front of G.U.N. into the crisp October air.

I knew better than to ride my motorbike this late at night. Because I was tired, it would be worse than driving drunk. That left me two options, either run or walk. I looked around, the streets were empty, and the silence seemed off tonight. It was a silence I didn't feel comfortable with. My instincts had never been wrong before, so I decided to run.

As I ran I heard a loud crashing noise from behind me and I quickly looked over my shoulder. I saw a figure behind me that looked like a Mobian wolf. It was headed straight towards me, and it was … I quickly turned around to face it fully.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted right as the Mobian lunged towards me. I heard it yelp as one of my spears pierced it in the ribs. It fell short and landed in front of me, the wolf was twitching and snarling, almost sounding feral like. Just like a wild Mobini wolf. The wolf looked like it was on steriods. I walked towards it and kicked it to see if he, or she was still alive. The wolf did nothing. I had killed it

"Hmmph." I turned and walked away from it. "It would have been so much more exciting if you would have put up an actual fight." I said.

I heard a small growl and suddenly I felt in intense pain on my left shoulder. I quickly reached inside my pocket and pulled out my gun I was concealing. Without much thinking I put my gun to the head of whomever was behind me and pulled the trigger.

A loud howl emerged from the lips of the wolf, and it fell down, dead for sure.

My left arm grew numb and I felt something, something similar to venom entering my body. I yelled in pain as I grabbed my shoulder. I felt something hard and small sticking out of it, and I quickly pulled on it with my right hand. It came out with the tug and I looked at it. It was a tooth, a sharp looking canine tooth.

As soon as I pulled it out of my shoulder, blood began to trickle down my arm, and fast. I clenched my left should with my right arm and began to quickly walk towards the apartment Rouge and I were sharing.

Each step I took felt pained and my vision began to blur in and out. "Damn." I spoke quietly. I finally turned down a familiar street and saw the apartment complex. I barely made it up the steps and to our door. I fumbled inside my coat pocket for the keys, which I just barely managed to shakily put them in and unlock the door.

As soon as the door opened, I saw Rouge standing there angrily at me.

"Shadow!" She yelled. "Where the hell were you? I was worried sick when you didn't text me back!"

"Was attacked by a ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because everything turned black.

* * *

"Was attacked by a what?" I asked. I was fuming at Shadow, and he didn't even have the nerve to text me and tell me he was going to be late.

Suddenly his eyes shut and he began to collapse. I caught him, just in time. I then saw that his left shoulder was bleeding profoundly, as if someone has bitten him. Something small and white fell from Shadows hands, and I quickly saw that it was a canine tooth slightly covered in blood.

I sighed as I dragged Shadow towards the couch. "Man! You're heavy!" I grunted.

I finally got him up on the couch, and then I quickly walked towards the kitchen where we kept the first aid kit. I grabbed some scissors, antiseptic and bandages to clean his wounds. I headed back into the living room, Shadow was still on the couch, but he was trembling and sweating up a storm. I sat on the floor and used the scissors to cut away Shadows jacket. He turned his head back and forth quickly, and as I touched his forehead, I found that he was burning up a fever.

I felt unsure at that moment, I only knew minor first aid, and having never had a fever myself, I wasn't sure what to do. I ran back to the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl and a washcloth. I filled the bowl with cold water and ice, and dipped the cloth in. I figured that since he felt so hot, he'd want something to cool him down.

I came back to the living room and I heard him mumbling, "Maria … Rouge … Maria …" I sighed as a placed the cold cloth on his forehead. Then I set to work cleaning up the blood that covered Shadows arm and part of his torso.

He shuddered from my touch, but I continued anyways until he had been cleaned up and had his arm wrapped up. I sighed as I grabbed the rag from his forehead, and put in back in the cold water, wrung it out, then placed it back on his forehead.

"Shadow? What happened to you?" I whispered quietly to no-one but myself.

* * *

I felt a warm light burning the back of my eye lids. I tried to open them, but they felt heavy. My throat burned and I longed for water. I heard people walking around me and talking. Their voices sounded like a loud roaring waterfall. "Shut up." I barely managed to say. The noises stopped and as they did, I fell back into the blackness that surrounded me.

* * *

"There!" Amy Rose said, "I told you he wasn't dead! You have nothing to be worried about Rouge."

Rouge shot Amy a nasty glance. "You keep out if this Pinky!"

Amy instantly got defensive and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "If you call me 'Pinky' one more time, I swear I'll ..."

Amy was cut off by Tails who stood in between the two arguing girls. "Both of you, calm down!" He said. "Fighting won't help Shadow wake up!"

Sonic walked over to Tails and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Thats right." Sonic said looking at both Amy and Rouge. "Why don't we try to remain calm? Shadow should be waking up soon! Hey Amy? Why don't you go cook up something for Shadow to eat? He's gonna be hungry after being unconscious for seven days."

Amy nodded. "I'll go do that. Anything to keep me away from this pesky bat." She said pointing at Rouge.

Rouge shot Amy a poisonous look, which Amy ignored as she headed into the kitchen.

As soon as Amy left, Rouge grabbed Shadow by the hand and kissed it. "Please wake up Shadow. Please." She begged. "I love you to much to just sit here and watch you die like this!

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

Authors Note:

Well I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter one of **_Lost in the Darkness_**, the first book in the **Darkness** series. Just so you all know _**Lost in the Darkness**_ will be relatively short, and takes place in about the time line of eight months. So after _**Lost in the Darkness**_ is finished, I will be moving on to the next book, _**Hope in the Darkness**_. The rest of the books will actually be a whole heck of a lot longer.

Here are the names of all the books: _(These titles might be subject to change and there may or may not be more books.)_

1) Lost in the Darkness

2) Hope in the Darkness

3) Light in the Darkness

4) Rose in the Darkness*

6) Running in the Darkness*

7) Waiting in the Darkness

*Rose in the Darkness and Running in the Darkness take place at about the same time, and so the storylines are a bit intertwined.


End file.
